


【OK】[未来假说]慰问品（1-3）

by RemainsCat



Category: Ozakikkawa, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainsCat/pseuds/RemainsCat
Summary: 内含三篇短文。





	【OK】[未来假说]慰问品（1-3）

慰问品

「欢迎莅临本店。为了营造出令尾崎先生身心愉悦的环境，我们特地在您的房间中放置了慰问品。」  
前台戴着黑框眼镜的女店员一边说，一边对尾崎展露神秘的微笑。  
「……这是您的房卡，请收好。」

推开房门的瞬间，尾崎看到广阔柔软的大床上趴着一个男人。他双手反剪、被尼龙绳牢牢捆住，腿则被床单胡乱缠绕，绑了一圈又一圈。一张硕大的纸板摆在他的后背，上面用又黑又粗的记号笔工整写了两行大字：  
「慰问品。无需额外付费，请尾崎先生安心享用。」  
…句尾还特意画了一颗暧昧神秘的心型。

什么啊。  
内心默默吐着槽的尾崎，将目光移向男人半埋在床单上的脸。……果不其然。  
「…吉川……」他叫出了男人的名字。  
事实上，在男人熟悉身形映入眼中的瞬间，尾崎的脑海中便浮现了这一可能性，却未曾想过，现实竟真会荒诞至此。  
晃司的嘴上贴着胶带。尾崎声音响起的同时，他猛地睁开双眼看向他，死水般的目光旋即迸发出光亮。他挣扎着扭动被绑得结实的身体，示意对方帮助自己。  
尾崎在唇角噙起一弯戏谑的弧度，然后爽快地「嘶拉」一声，一下揭掉了桎梏晃司双唇的胶带。

「尾崎！还好是你……快帮我解开那绳子。」  
晃司的声音难得十分慌乱，急切地对尾崎下达命令。尾崎却并未继续动作，只是静静看着他。  
「……我被绑得好痛，快放开我。」  
晃司又喊着，完全没能注意到尾崎的异常举动，直到…  
「……为什么你会觉得，」尾崎的声音较平日压得更低，那是一种沉静却危险的性感，「…我会放开你？」

尾崎端详着晃司，看他凌乱的前发和由于被捆绑着而显得格外无能为力的姿态，以及因自己的不作为而染上恼意的漂亮瞳眸……啧，真是幅诱人犯罪的糟糕画面啊。  
不再犹豫，他俯身将脸埋入晃司的后颈，轻轻吐出热气，声音很轻很柔。  
「吉川，好久不见…我很想你呢。」  
「……」对方沉默数秒，才叹息一声，问，「…你要…对我做什么？」  
用舌尖舔舐晃司后颈上细小的汗液，连自己都觉得自己像个变态监禁狂魔的尾崎，决定将这个极具诱惑力的新鲜人设扮演到底，「你说，这一次就从后面做…怎么样？」  
「喂……」  
无力地吐着槽，晃司却不得不承认，他正因压在自己身上的人是尾崎而不是别人而无比安心，连带紧绷了数小时的肌肉也松弛下来。可在对方作出侵犯宣言时由身而心地感到轻松这种事，是否…多少有些……过了头啊……

尾崎到底还是把晃司的身体翻了过来，变为正面朝上的姿势，好像是误以为一直没说「好」或「不好」的晃司不喜欢背后位。然后他满意地取出了宾馆贴心准备的安全套和润滑液，决定将它们物尽其用。  
有些恶趣味地，尾崎拉开晃司黑色休闲外套的拉链，露出其下纯白的紧身T恤。他隔着纤薄的衣料暧昧地抚弄晃司坚实的腹肌，然后捏住T恤的下摆、一路向上卷起，直到对方的胸膛完全暴露在空气中，接着满足地拨弄了几下晃司挺立的乳尖，就转而解起他的裤子去了。  
不一会儿，晃司那几处轻易不会示人的隐私部位，已尽数曝光在尾崎的视野之中。  
「……真是一幕糟糕到无法直视的场景啊。」  
尾崎故意以嫌弃的口吻感叹道，一边仔细用视线欣赏这过分旖旎的画面，全然忘记了自己才是始作俑者的事实。被那火辣的目光扫来看去的晃司，显然早已不堪其辱，他把头扭向一边，声音因过分羞耻而染上颤抖。  
「…要做就快点，不要搞这种……」说不下去了。  
「遵命。」终于将自己覆上晃司的尾崎微笑着回答，仿佛真的是因对方的意志而行动。他抬起晃司的腿，用力、狠狠地压了下去。

「痛…我又不是夹子，这样压是会坏掉的……」  
「……你在live上旋风腿的时候怎么不这样想？」

「痛…慢点……」  
「明明是你下面咬得这么紧…其实我也很痛啊……」  
嘴上这样说，动作却立刻放得愈发轻柔。

「啊……都说慢点了…哈……已经这么久没…见面了…饶了我吧……」  
「……那就不要给人抓住啊。」  
恶劣教训着已眼角泛泪的晃司，尾崎丝毫没有怜香惜玉的打算，——虽然对方是个五大三粗的男人，也称不上什么香什么玉的。  
「如果…今天进来的人不是我……你打算怎么办，也像现在一样求对方饶过你吗？」  
坚定地挺身、将自己更深地推入晃司，尾崎的眼中刻满由担忧衍生的愠怒。  
「…你是小孩子吗？不是早就警告过你了吗！给我注意点啊吉川！！」  
……对方终于不再说话，于是偌大的房间里，仅剩各种令人害羞的奇妙声音充斥其中。

晃司醒来的时候，尾崎并不在房间里，只有电视正兀自播放着当日的新闻。在他看见屏幕中前日诱拐他的黑框眼镜女子被押入警车的画面时，情不自禁地瞪大了眼睛。  
「……看样子，事件被那家伙完美解决了呢。」  
半晌，他忽然自言自语。

The End

\---

慰问品2

随着房门的推开，一束光亮射入漆黑的房间。顺手带上了门的尾崎摸向门边的开关，「啪」的一声，灯却并没有被点亮。  
静寂中传来衣物摩擦被单的窸窣声和男人隐忍的呻吟声，是尾崎很熟悉的声线。不祥的预感涌上心间，尾崎皱紧眉头，从裤袋里摸索到打火机。「嚓」，火苗点燃了黑暗，而他也看向了声音传来的方向。  
那是一张床，而床上躺着一个男人。「吉川，是你吗？」尾崎作出试探性的询问，对方却没有回答，只是不断发出隐约的「唔唔」声。  
走到床边，尾崎借着火光摸向一旁台灯的开关，这次成功点亮了。昏暗的暖橙色光晕填满了整个房间，他终于看清了床上之人的容貌，——的确是晃司没错。  
晃司高大的身躯被麻绳紧紧束缚着，而他正侧躺于床上，英俊的脸颊上满是不正常的绯红。他口中衔着颗硕大的圆形口枷，小巧的唇被撑成了O型，涎液从口枷中间的小洞不断流出，洇湿了他身下的被单。浸润了汗水的卷发修饰着他优美的脸部线条，看起来又性感又淫靡。  
他被捆得结实，全然无法动弹，身体却一直扭动着磨蹭床单，眼神涣散。「吉川……」尾崎尝试呼唤他的名字，对方却毫无反应，只是一味痛苦地用鼻子发出哼声。  
几乎是瞬间，尾崎已意识到发生了什么。他凑上前去，一边帮晃司松绑，一边试探性地抚摸他的肌肤，——晃司身上烫得惊人。麻绳很快就被他连解带割地弄开了，而重获自由的晃司就那样躺在床上喘着粗气，呻吟声再也抑制不住地飘荡开来。  
「哈……啊……」  
晃司用手指探向自己的下身，那里早已高高地支起帐篷，他隔着裤子摩挲着腿间挺立的坚硬，却连解开拉链的力气都没有。尾崎心痛地看着当前一幕，终于还是忍不住把晃司从床上拉起，拥入怀中。

尾崎是在十五分钟前收到那张卡片的。  
这是一场工作性质的晚宴，场内却并没有他的熟人，…当然，受邀名单上也没有晃司。不过是个注定会令人无聊的夜晚罢了。  
在他正百无聊赖地吃着自助餐布丁之时，某个男性服务生忽然走到了他身边。  
「尾崎先生…」他说，「…刚刚有位短发的女士要我把这封信交给您。」  
「短发的女士？」  
疑惑地重复对方的话语，尾崎搜遍回忆，也没能想到晚宴上有符合这一特征的熟人。他谢过服务生，接着拿起那封信。  
淡蓝色的信封，上面印着玫瑰和勿忘我的图案，内部则是一张粉色的卡片。  
「尊敬的尾崎大人：我们为您准备了新的惊喜礼物。请在十分钟后来酒店的1808房间。您不来的话，K先生会很难过的。以上，祝您愉快。爱您的Y.K」，还附上了相应的房卡。  
……十分可疑的内容呢。尾崎想。  
原本遇到这类情况，不去理会并交由自己的工作人员处理才是正确的做法，但卡片上的某些内容实在令他无法不去在意。犹豫再三，他还是决定亲自一探究竟。  
「尾崎先生，您去哪里？」  
「…我去去就来。」  
熟练地敷衍掉助理的提问，尾崎迅速消失在了晚宴的人群中。

「呜……哈…」  
被尾崎揽入怀中的晃司，用脸颊摩擦着尾崎的颈窝。他身上很热，烫得尾崎的心都跟着一并发起慌来。  
「…好热…好舒服……」  
无意识地发出呓语般的呻吟，晃司只恨不能用全部的身体贴上尾崎。此时的尾崎对他来说，就像一块不断散发冷气的冰块，些微的触碰也能缓解郁结在他身躯之中的熊熊欲火。  
他忍不住伸出舌尖，舔吮着尾崎脖颈的根部，用自己炽热的身躯不断蹭弄着对方。  
「喂…喂，吉川、吉川……」  
被晃司摩擦得脸颊泛红的尾崎，扯住晃司的领口，将他从自己脖颈拉开。他叫着对方的名字，企图唤回他的神志。  
「……吉川你醒醒…你怎么会在这里，你这是…吃了什么不该吃的东西吗……」  
晃司瞪着迷濛的眼眸看向说话的尾崎，眼神却没有聚焦。「我想…要……」说着意义不明的台词，接着忽然环住尾崎的脖颈，吻上了他的唇。  
「唔……」  
唇舌被晃司用力地吸吮索求，尾崎无奈地承受着对方异常的热情，一边尝试冷静地思考当前形势。  
18层是客房部，也是晚宴的主办方为很多工作人员安排的住所，虽然此时他们中的大部分都在二层大厅参加活动，但随时都有可能回来。在这种情况下，把晃司带出去实在风险太大，一旦被路过的记者拍到，想不上头条都没可能。可是……  
困扰地承受着晃司泄欲般的激吻，尾崎意识到对方一定摄入了什么催情药物。那家伙对他的呼唤和提问毫无反应，显然已完全陷入了迷药的控制之中，在这种情况下，他几乎不可能带他离开。  
不去医院是不行的吧，谁知道他是吃了些什么鬼东西。该死，局势未免麻烦过头了……  
正在尾崎左右为难之时，床头柜的方向忽然传来了邮件提示音，是晃司的手机。稍稍推开晃司，担心是工作邮件的尾崎，熟练输入了晃司手机的密码，并打开了那封信息，上面的内容却令他惊讶地睁大了眼睛。  
「尾崎大人：想必您已成功和K先生接头了吧，不知对我们的礼物还满意吗？放心，那个房间没有摄像头，您大可四处检查，或者干脆关灯做事。我们给K先生使用的药品安全无害，请务必放心。现在，房间外有很多记者经过呢，请好好考虑。爱您的Y.K」  
「……」  
绑架者所说的话当然不能相信，他甚至猜不透他们做出这些事的目的。尾崎脑海中瞬间闪过了无数种解决问题的办法，衡量过后却没有一条切实可行。  
「你们到底是谁，你们的目的是什么？」  
他编辑邮件，回复给刚刚发来信息的地址，很快就收到了新信息。  
「我们没有恶意，请好好享受吧。Y.K」  
这不是没办法了嘛！尾崎泄气地瘫坐在床上，怀中的男人还在不断磨蹭着他，他也逐渐被对方撩拨得心痒难耐起来，然而仅存的理智却不断提醒着他，不能轻举妄动。

尾崎上次见到晃司，已是半年前的事。  
他和女人出门被对方发现，两人大吵一架后，晃司说两人需要彼此冷静。这一冷静就是半年。其间晃司一直不接电话，直接去找他也会被技巧性避开。虽然双方都没提分手，但这样下去，两人的关系无疑比分手还要疏远。即使一直有心解决问题，但以这样的方式碰面实在尴尬。  
尾崎觉得，自己不能趁人之危，但晃司因情欲折磨而痛苦的脸实在令他心疼不已。叹息一声，他伸手探向晃司的下半身，解开了裤子的拉链。  
「呼…啊…………」  
晃司的欲望早已挺立至极限，内裤完全被爱液所濡湿。在尾崎的指腹触上那里的瞬间，他兴奋得连后背都微微弓了起来，……还未等尾崎开始动作，他已迫不及待地挺动起自己的腰，试图获得更加剧烈的摩擦。  
尾崎用手服务着晃司，恋人迷乱的模样令他也陷入了轻微的混乱，脑中却涌动着各式各样的担忧。绑架晃司的人究竟是谁？他们的目的是什么？…为什么是我？……他们会不会做出其他伤害晃司的事？  
耳畔是晃司黏腻的呻吟，彼此的胸膛相互摩擦，他几乎无法控制地对晃司起了反应，却不得不罔顾自己的欲望。他帮晃司弄了很久，以至手指都黏满了晃司黏腻的爱液，对方却迟迟无法射出。似乎是为这焦灼的状况感到焦躁，晃司再次用手臂环住了尾崎的脖颈，紧紧、紧紧地抱住他。  
「我想要……」夹杂着情欲的声音婉转轻细，「…我要……」  
「什么…」尾崎抱住晃司的腰，对方立刻将身体缠得更紧，「…你想要什么……」  
「进……唔…」晃司的声音中夹杂着口水音，接着一缕晶莹的涎水从他唇角淌落，「插…进来……」  
「……」  
这个房间是如此寂静，以至于尾崎只能听见晃司吞咽口水的声音，以及自己咚咚咚跳个不停的心脏。他为晃司的诉求感到慌乱和危险，并开始情不自禁地思考，如果今晚自己没有来…如果那些人邀请的不是自己，如果晃司这副样子是被别人发现，那么……  
他无法继续想象下去，也无法顺那些人的意去做。此时晃司显然已意识模糊，即使是为了帮他，即使…两人名存实亡的恋人关系还存在，他也不能那样做。  
像是因尾崎呆滞思考的模样而着急，晃司再度舔上尾崎的唇角，分开、再吻上。「求你……」他目光涣散，声音听起来尤为可怜，见尾崎依旧不为所动，忽然挣脱了尾崎的怀抱，接着俯下身……  
「……！」  
尾崎吃惊地望向俯趴在自己身前的晃司，他正拉扯着他裤子上的纽扣，接着隔着内裤舔上他半起立的性器……麻痒的快感一波波从下半身传来，晃司用痴迷的目光舔湿遮掩着他欲望的薄布，那里正随着晃司的动作而迅速抬头。满意于对方身体的变化，晃司焦躁地扯下那层最后的屏障，迫不及待地将尾崎纳入口中。  
「喂…吉川……」  
尾崎抚上晃司的头，试图阻止他的行为，欲望被温湿口腔所包裹的快感却令他动作一滞。晃司粗糙的舌面有如小猫一般轻柔地抚弄着他的头部，滑软的口腔粘膜不断挤压着柱身，舒服得难以形容。  
「求你……」晃司抬眸，声音带着哀求，因欲望所濡湿的眼睛泛着星光，「…求你…帮我……进……」  
他重新舔上尾崎的性器，舌尖滑过顶端开始渗出爱液的缝隙，「啊……」尾崎不禁随着他的动作轻哼出声。他的东西已变得硬梆梆，晃司的挑逗实在太过犯规，根本没人能够拒绝。  
一想到此时的一切都是药物的作用，尾崎就感到无以言喻的心痛。他担心得不得了，如果这样的晃司落入想要伤害他的人手中，如果……只是一想到那些恐怖的可能性，他就觉得自己快要发疯。晃司的哀求声不断传来，内容也愈发淫乱、愈发不堪入耳：「求你……干…我………」  
邮件提示音再次传来，尾崎紧紧握住手机，力度大得像是要把它折断。  
「尾崎大人：K先生他很辛苦吧。如果不真的做到那一步，恐怕是帮不到他的呢。毕竟……我们在他『里面』也做了些工作。请您好好考虑。Y.K」  
尾崎一惊。他强硬地扯住晃司的头发，将他从自己身上拉开，然后把他按倒在床上……当他用手指探入晃司腿间的窄穴，对方情不自禁发出一声舒服的呻吟，尾崎却只感到前所未有的愤怒。  
晃司的身体内部湿而润滑，似乎是被涂了什么东西。想必他那么希望自己进入他的原因正是如此。  
那群人…到底把吉川当成什么了。吉川可不是谁的玩物……  
尾崎不知晃司被涂上这种东西时，是否处于清醒的状态，可只是想想晃司受过的耻辱，他就已经想要杀人了。  
意识模糊的晃司却无法考虑这么多。他淫乱地扭动着身体，一根手指却显然无法令他感到满足。「再……插进来……快……」  
晃司眉头紧皱，眼神朦胧，试图用腿勾住尾崎的腰、将他拉近自己。他脸上写满欲望无法得到满足的痛苦，连身体都颤抖起来。尾崎清楚地感觉到晃司内壁的嫩肉正紧紧吸住他的指尖，穴口将他箍得紧紧。  
事到如今也没别的办法了吧。尾崎想，接着便不再犹豫。他抽出手指，看着晃司因内部突然的空虚而慌张地瞪大眼睛，然后轻柔地吻上对方的唇角，安抚的声音温柔而坚定，「没关系…很快就会让吉川你舒服了。」  
接着，找准穴口，一插到底。  
「啊………啊………………」  
晃司发出满足而痛苦的呻吟，即使是已被药膏充分润滑的后穴，还是会因这强劲的侵入而痛苦，他却用手紧紧抱住尾崎，像是不想要他拔出去的样子。  
「这样…真的没关系吗。吉川……你醒来的时候，一定会怪我吧。」  
尾崎自言自语着，却再度吻上了对方的唇。这次他吻得很深、很热烈，仿佛宣示着自己对晃司的占有权。  
而晃司，也激烈地作出回应。

那晚晃司是前所未有的淫乱。他喊着尾崎的名字、喊着各式各样糟糕的台词，用身体紧紧缠住尾崎，无论如何也不愿放开。他们缠绵了很久很久，以至于在这种危险的情况下双双睡了过去……  
晃司醒来的时候，正被尾崎的手臂紧紧箍在怀中，力度大得像是抱着世上最重要的珍宝。昨晚的回忆铺天盖地地涌上，清晰到痛苦的程度，他想逃走，最终却只是摇醒了尾崎。  
尾崎揉了揉眼睛，两人相顾无言了一会儿，最终还是决定理性探讨昨天的困局，…顺便解决两人之间僵持了半年的问题。这时，晃司手机的邮件提示音再度响起，尾崎下意识地点开它，而晃司也投来了好奇的眼神。  
「尾崎大人您好：昨晚愉快吗？事实上，我们用在K先生身上的药，会令他产生对方是自己喜欢的人的错觉。有些在意呢，昨晚他有没有喊其他人的名字呢？爱您的Y.K」  
他们短暂对视了一瞬，旋即立刻移开目光。半晌，尾崎忽然发声。  
「……虽然现在情况还是很麻烦，根本搞不清他们的目的。但……吉川，看来你是真的很喜欢我呢。」  
「……哦。」

The End

\---

慰问品3

尾崎揽着女孩走出酒店大门时，晃司已在那儿站了好久。他掐熄指尖快要燃尽的烟，目光越过尾崎怀中的少女，直直射向他，两人都没有说话。  
就这样相顾无言了一会儿，他才听见晃司冷静异常的声音：  
「我们…先分开静静吧。」  
说罢，晃司已头也不回地转身，冲进雨中。  
女孩仰头，眼神诧异。「不追吗？」她问，尾崎却没有回答，只是默默松开了揽在她肩头的手。

半年后。

「好痛……」  
挣扎着从睡梦中醒来，尾崎只觉四肢麻痹、头脑昏沉。他疑惑地发现自己正身处于某家酒店的房间中、躺在柔软的大床上，却回忆不起他为何会置身于此。  
尾崎想揉揉自己黏腻模糊的双眼，抬手的动作却被一股强韧的力量牵制住了。  
「…诶，怎么回事……」  
他低头看向自己的手腕，那里正结结实实地绑着一捆尼龙绳。不仅如此，他试着活动身体的其他部位，发现每一处都被绳子紧紧绑住了。  
一瞬间，各式各样的揣测滑过心头，他试着回忆自己之前的行动轨迹，却只感到大脑一阵阵钝痛，什么也无法想起。  
「到底……」  
尾崎正疑惑不已的时候，房间的门被推开了。他紧张地望向那边，却惊讶地看到了一个熟悉的身影。  
「吉川…怎么是你？！」

晃司穿着长直脚踝的浅色风衣，搭配鼻上浅橙色的墨镜，看起来帅气十足。这是他近日来的固定造型，同过去给人的印象完全不同，却非常吸引人。  
即使尾崎已对他这身行头十分熟悉，但他和晃司久未相见，上次的事也只是草草处理善后便分开了（注：此处详见慰问品2），目光不住地黏着在他身上，根本无法移开。  
「吉川…你，这到底什么情况？」  
他问，而对方从大衣口袋中掏出了一张信函，在他眼前轻飘飘地晃了晃，「自己看吧。」  
……果不其然。  
尾崎从一闪而过的纸页上，敏锐找寻到「慰问品」三字，竟心态十分异常地松了口气。  
「又是他们啊……」  
真不知那群家伙究竟在想些什么，绑了吉川两次，却从未对他们造成实质上的损害。想象中的勒索、曝光都未曾发生，事后也确认了他们注射给晃司的药的确毫无危害性……  
就好像，是要专门为他们创造床笫之欢的契机一样……  
「没错，又是他们。」  
晃司走到床边，尾崎这才闻到他身上浓重的酒气。「你喝酒了……？」他疑惑地问，却收获了对方的答非所问。  
他爬上床，跨坐在尾崎腰间，低头深深地看着他，唇间融混着浓重酒精味的湿气吹在他脸上。「…又是他们没错。但不同之处在于……  
「这次，你是我的了。」他说，声音冷静异常。  
尾崎忽然想起半年前的某个时刻，他不禁打了个冷颤。

尾崎曾以为晃司一定并不想见他，因此当他看清推门而入的那家伙时，已做好事件和平解决、两人继续冷战的准备。  
因此当下的状况，并不在他预料之中。

「喂。吉川…喂。你喝醉了……」  
尾崎面颊绯红地把视线挪向一边，晃司却无视了他羞赧的问话，兀自进行着手中的动作。他半跪在床上，手指沾满滑腻的润滑剂，正探向他自己的下身，艰难地开拓着。那是个十分别扭的动作，而晃司涂得很细致，指尖同窄小的穴口相摩擦，不住发出黏稠的水声。  
「……你…」  
尾崎也不知该说些什么好了，而晃司正居高临下地瞥向他。「你这混蛋也太吵了点吧…」他不满地抱怨道，「现在是你在我手里，我想做什么都可以，有点自觉吧。」  
他拔出插在自己身体里的手指，重重按上尾崎腿间的部分。「唔……」尾崎不禁随他的动作发出了呻吟。  
「……你这不是已经有反应了吗？」  
轻蔑地吐槽着，晃司干脆直接解开尾崎的裤链，用黏滑的指尖触弄他半勃的欲望，接着发展为技巧娴熟的滑弄……那根东西很快在他手中越胀越大，而身下男人的鼻音也愈发沉重起来。  
就在尾崎的性器膨胀到近乎极限的一刹，晃司忽然加重了手下的力度。指腹狠狠掐入柔软的柱身，他听见对方吃痛的呻吟声，接着再度放轻了动作。  
「刚刚…很不错吧。」晃司沾满黏液的手指暧昧而危险地滑过对方溢着泪液的冠头，试图唤起尾崎的更多反应，「…我的技术不是很好吗，不是很舒服吗。到底哪里不如那女人了…你这混蛋，到底有什么不满足的？」  
尾崎没有回答，晃司也没有给他回答的机会。他一边解着自己的衣服，把风衣之下的衬衫揪扯得乱七八糟，一边继续揉弄着尾崎，动作又温柔又粗暴，给予过分的快感，又施加残酷的疼痛。  
「呜……」  
又痛又爽的尾崎不禁发出细小的哼声。他看出对方已醉得厉害，但无论是微醺的晃司还是醉得昏倒的晃司，对尾崎来说都是无比熟悉的，眼前的晃司却不是其中任何一个。他甚至不知自己该如何应对当下的场面，于是只能喘息着任凭摆布。  
「你怎么不说话，是有什么异议吗？不喜欢我的服务吗？」晃司用恼怒的口气质问道，接着忽然扯下了松垮悬挂于领口的领带，「…看来我是不如那女人厉害呢，真没办法啊，毕竟人无完人，你会比较喜欢别人也是理所当然的。…算了，既然怎样也无法取悦你，那还是干脆放弃比较好。」  
他忽然俯身贴近尾崎，似是要亲吻他，却只用唇堪堪擦过尾崎的脸颊。接着，他把手中的领带系在对方贲张的欲望之上，想了想，又用酒店提供的浴巾堵住了他的双唇。  
「……这次，就换你来取悦我吧。」

被晃司吞没的瞬间，尾崎听见对方颤抖着发出了满足的呻吟。即使已经过充分的润滑，许久未曾容纳异物的内壁也还是紧得惊人，他甚至感到了轻微的疼痛。  
想着对方一定更痛的尾崎，担忧地看向晃司，却只看到一张神情淡漠的脸。晃司的墨镜反射着阳光，他无法看清他的眼神。  
「……和那女人比起来，是我比较紧吗？」晃司问，藏匿起由痛楚引发的音调波动，「又或者其实我不如她……但那也是你做的好事吧？毕竟我只和你做过…只让你插过我……」  
他忽然摇了摇头，很痛苦的样子。  
「……自从，和你…确认心意以后，我已经，看不到其他人了。」他的声音又染上怒意，「……我是真的很喜欢你啊，你知不知道啊，尾崎。  
「你知不知道…你这混蛋，我是真的很生气啊！」  
他恼怒地叫喊出声，接着兀自动作起来。而嘴唇被堵住的尾崎，只能发出「唔唔」的闷哼。  
晃司的里面又软又热，如同天堂般温柔地包裹着他，即使丧失了全部主动权，他依然获得了至高无上的快感。对方自虐般的台词令他又心痛又愉悦，无法解释的窘境则为这复杂的情绪增添了几分无奈。尾崎承认在过去的半年里，他的确有刻意疏远晃司的意思，也的确放任嫌隙不断加深，那是他一贯的做法，会令他感到安全。  
然而此时，当他想要说出真相的时候，却失去了相应的时机。  
「……你总是这样。还没同上个女人分手，就勾上下一个目标。你打算像甩掉那些女人一样甩掉我吗？混蛋，混蛋……」  
晃司扯掉架在鼻梁上的墨镜，随意甩向地面，因爱欲而湿润朦胧的眸子暴光在尾崎的视野之下，看上去竟有几分若隐若现的哀痛。  
「可今天你是我的，…被那群不知是什么人的家伙送给我，是给我的礼物，只属于我…虽然搞不清他们的目的，但这份礼物我很喜欢，你就乖乖地做我的东西吧。啊…啊，尾崎……」  
骑坐在尾崎身上的晃司放浪地摆动身躯，驾驭尾崎撞击着他的G点，贪婪地榨取每一分快感。漂亮的胸肌在他凌乱的衬衫缝隙间若隐若现，挺立的欲望颤动着流淌出莹白的液体。他迷乱地眯起眼眸，被润滑剂和爱液浸润得泥泞不堪后穴吞吐着尾崎粗大的性器，还不满足地伸手撸动自己身前那根勃发的东西，淫乱而不加掩饰地叫喊出声。  
「…啊…啊……哈啊…………好舒服，尾崎你好棒……啊…好棒……你永远也无法逃开我的，尾崎、尾崎，你是我的，你只能是我的……啊，啊……」  
我本来就是你的啊……  
尾崎在心中无声地呐喊着，却只能做出细微地挣扎。他无奈地闭上眼睛，决定暂且沉溺于当下粗暴而甜蜜的性爱之中。  
那之后晃司一次又一次地索求着无法发泄的尾崎，直到双方的力气都被耗光为止。最后浑身溅满白浊的尾崎，颤抖着在晃司手中射了出来，除了呻吟无法发出任何声音。  
晃司强硬地将尾崎揽入怀中，然后同他一起沉入梦中。

次日。

「我最生气的，并不是你背着我找女人。」  
晃司躺在床头上抽着烟，躺在一旁的尾崎则用被子紧紧盖住脸，说什么也不肯出来。  
「……那封信，」晃司接着说，「那封把你送给我作慰问品的信上，写了那女人的联系方式。她是这样对我说的……  
「『尾崎说，他总是担心喜欢的人不在意他，因此才找上了我。可惜，最后他还是无法背叛那女孩呢……那可是个相当高大的「女孩」啊（笑）。』  
「我是真的很生气啊…」深深吸了一口烟，晃司的唇角却挂上了愉悦的笑，「如果你真有外面乱搞也就罢了，做出这种事，真是不可原谅。直到现在还是很想把你打一顿啊。  
「又或许……」他忽然拍了拍藏身于被子之下的人，「…用其他方法惩罚你，也不错。」  
「吉川…」许久，尾崎的声音才从被子里瓮瓮传来，「你就…饶了我吧。」

The End


End file.
